


Miraculous Weather

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Lovesquare, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Umbrella - Freeform, Umbrella, adorkable Adrien, omg, so cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: A young model, finally given some time for himself.A young fashion designer, polishing up her sketching abilities.A bad storm, roiling above them.What will happen when all these combine in one moment? This is a cute, fluff story I wrote for @rosalinabloom  on Tumblr for Miraculous Secret Santa!





	Miraculous Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Rosalinabloom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Rosalinabloom).



  
The day was warm, despite autumn being around the corner. Adrien walked through the park with a wide grin on his face. This was the first time Père let him go off completely alone – no friends, no Nathalie, no Gorilla to watch him. He was actually free for this afternoon! And he planned to use it to his benefit.

  
Adrien thought about calling Nino, or any of his other friends, but decided against it. It’s not like he doesn’t like them, but sometimes you just have to spend some time alone to completely mellow out.

  
He looked up to the sky, a solid vibrant blue, clouds dotting the sky. Adrien saw a heavier bundle of clouds off to the left, noticeably darker than the ones currently above him.  
‘It should still be a while before it hits.” He thinks to himself, ‘I’ll give myself an hour before I start to walk back home.’ He hummed softly in joy, thinking of a nice soft fall shower.

 

  
**Yet, not a long distance away sat a budding artistic fashion designer with an opposing opinion of the weather.**

 

  
Marinette sat with her legs crossed on top of a bench, sketchbook open on her lap. She looked around and quickly drew the framework of people in the park.

There were two men and a woman throwing a frisbee to each other in the clearing, all with big smiles on their faces. Marinette had them sketched out on her book in the middle, the girl in the air from when she first jumped to catch the frisbee and the men on opposing sides of her. They all looked to be in their early University years and seeing them filled Marinette with excitement to get to their age.

  
She already had all the trees, posts, the fountain behind the University students and the grass sketched out.

Those were the easiest to do – since they didn’t move around constantly. Marinette wasn’t sure how Nathaniel could sketch people everyday! It was frustrating enough just trying to draw their body’s shapes – let alone their faces and hair! This was why she was practicing. She wanted to be able to draw a head to go with her outfits in the future, and to do that she had to practice.

  
Off to the right of them was a jogger taking a break on a bench in the background, almost completely surrounded by trees. She had continued her jog about 10 minutes before, so Marinette hadn’t gotten to finish her – but once she got a few more things down she would finish it all up by memory.

  
And to the far back left was a person walking and looking at the sky. She wasn’t sure who the person was, but as they got closer she was slowly filling details in as the best she could – they had blond hair and seemed to wear light blue jeans with a white button-up rolled to the elbow, with what seemed to be a black shirt underneath.

It actually looked quite familiar, but Marinette didn’t focus on that, wanting the details for her sketch  
They were still a good distance away before Marinette could make any closer observations, but before she could even think about it a drop of rain tapped her wrist.

Within seconds, Marinette had the sketchbook put away in her satchel with Tikki to keep dry. Marinette had thought smart this time! Bringing a satchel instead of her small purse for her sketchbook and Adrien's umbrella for the rain.

  
The latter because her father had checked the weather before she left and warned her of 70% chance of rain in the early afternoon. Marinette checked the time on her phone. ‘Right on time.’ She thought with a smile.  
A few heavier drops hit her on the head and she looked up. She couldn’t hold back a giggle as one tapped her on the nose. The clouds in the distance from only a few minutes ago had moved quickly and covered Paris. The weatherman said that the storm should last an hour or two.

  
She stood and opened the umbrella. Looks like luck was on Marinette’s side, because a few mere seconds after opening her umbrella the downpour started. Marinette felt good about her luck today and started walking to the left. It was the quickest way to get home, and she gets to pass that person so she could get more details for her drawing.

  
They were now sitting under a thick oak branch, white button up pulled over their head because they lacked an umbrella. As she approached the figure she realizes WHY they were so familiar.

  
“Adrien!” She calls to him over the rain, “Do you need help?” She was easily a meter a way from him, if not even that, but she had to yell over the heavy torrent of rain.  
Instead of responding he just nods.

Marinette quickly sprints the rest of the way to him and holds the umbrella over him.  
“Here, this is your umbrella, take it. Your house is a lot farther away than mine, you need it more.” She reached to give it to him, but he shook his head.

  
“What about you?” He asked, “Your health is important too. Just because it’s my umbrella doesn’t mean I need it more than you.”  
It then struck Marinette who exactly she was talking to and a blush flooded her face.

  
“I-It's just th-that you’re you. Y-you can’t get sick. I-I wouldn’t want you to get sick because I kept your umbrella. Being sick is horrible because you’re trapped in bed all day w-with nasty medicine. And then the chicken soup. Not like the chicken soup isn’t good! Most chicken soups ARE good, it’s just that – where was I going with this? I-I just don’t want you to get sick. Y-you have a modeling job and a lot of people would be sad if you got sick e-especially me since it would’ve been my fault.”

  
She was looking all around them during her ramble, completely oblivious of the tender look Adrien was giving her. “A-And besides, y-you’re really cute, I’d be super upset if I was the reason you got sick.” That got his face to suddenly turn pink.

He hadn’t expected her to say that! Had she meant to say that? She continued on rambling, so it must have slipped out. But the mere knowledge that Marinette thought Adrien was cute was enough to make him feel so giddy he wanted to dance.

  
A strong gust of wind had actually pushed the rambling bluenette to her companion and had almost ripped the umbrella out of her hand. If Adrien hadn’t grabbed Marinette’s hand to hold the umbrella stick beneath they both would be getting poured on.

 

The knowledge that her crush was currently holding her hand had Marinette stopping in her tracks.

  
Adrien smiled softly at her, “Why don't we share the umbrella?” Marinette simply nodded. She realized that even WITH the umbrella, the wind was pushing the rain on them both anyways. They were both going to be dripping in a matter of minutes… An idea then came to her mind.

  
“Wh-Why not we wait for the storm to pass in my parents' bakery?” Marinette simply asked with a face so red that it could rival her Ladybug costume. “That way you could dry off and get something to eat.”

  
Adrien's eyes seemed to glow as he eagerly nodded at the idea. And the two headed off to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, hands held tightly as they held the umbrella. Marinette with a red face and Adrien looking off to the side, unable to hold back a blush when seeing his friend.

  
He hadn’t felt like this before? Was it because she thinks he’s cute? Did he think she was cute? Adrien knew without a shadow of a doubt that he did think Marinette was cute… so what now? Adrien looked up, hearing the raindrops heavily slapping against the top of the umbrella. She kept it.

  
He didn’t think she would have thrown it away, but she had actually brought it with her today. That little fact alone sparked a feeling in his chest. He smiled widely and glanced at her red face, seeing her blushing had pink fill his cheeks as well. She was so great. She was an amazing cook, an amazing dancer and she was an overall great person. And she didn’t HAVE to!

She became so amazing because she decided to. She didn’t have people making her take the classes, and she accomplished so much… If Adrien had to be completely honest, he looked up to Marinette.

  
She was great at so many things. Adrien felt honored to know her. And so they walked. In nervous, blushing silence. And not once – in the entire walk in the storming weather – Did either of them let go of the other person's hand. And neither of them wanted to do so.

  
It took them about 5 more minutes to get to the bakery and Marinette ushered the young model inside. Adrien let go of her hand on the umbrella with slight reluctance.

  
“Maman, Papa, look who I ran into at the park!” Marinette called behind the counter.  
Marinette’s mother walked in, followed close behind by her father. Upon seeing the duo of dripping wet teens she immediately headed off to the closet, calling behind her that she was getting towels.

  
Marinette’s father on the other hand patted Adrien's shoulder kindly. Marinette was shaking out her crush’s umbrella and slipped it back into her family's umbrella holder. She listened as her father started to speak.

  
“It's nice to see you again, Adrien. Care to tell me how you ended up getting caught in the storm?” He asked the teen.

  
“I forgot to check the weather before I left to go to the park in my free time and didn’t realize it was supposed to storm.” He smiled to the big man, “Luckily Marinette was there too and was kind enough to offer for me to wait it out here.”

  
Tom responded with a big hearty laugh. “ We don’t mind having you! If you’re willing to taste test a few things for us during the storm.” He joked.

  
“Papa, don’t make him think he has to!” Marinette looked to Adrien, “We're not going to kick you out if you say no.” She spoke in an apologetic tone.

  
“It’s alright Marinette, really! I don’t mind! Your family makes some of the best treats, I’d love to try some!” Marinette nodded with a slightly pink face.

  
As Marinette opened her mouth to say something, her mom walked in with two fluffy towels. She distracted the two teens, wrapping them up and coddling the two as Tom snuck away with a smile. Sabine noticed Tom slipping away, but with a quick, planning wink to her she smiled. Sabine winked back – knowing that Tom wanted her to stall.

  
“So Adrien, how has school been? Marinette here always talks about you~” Sabine glanced to her daughter and saw Marinette’s mouth open to interrupt her, but stopped her as she continued to talk while tightening the towels around the two. “And her other friends of course~ I can’t just forget Alya, she’s such a kind girl. And Nino, the DJ? He did great when we saw him perform on Kids+. All of your friends are so talented! But you Adrien, she talks about how kind you are and how you’re always there for all of your friends. I’m so lucky my daughter knows someone like you!”

  
Adrien felt a fire fill his cheeks and Marinette babbled jumbled protests to her mother. Both teens still side by side, arms barely touching. Tom emerged from the kitchen with a platter in his hands.

  
“Hey Adrien! Would you like to try a strawberry Macaron that Marinette made this morning?” Tom asked before Marinette could hide the tray from her crush.

Adrien vehemently nodded, a smile on his face. If her parents' cooking was anything to go by, then Adrien already knew that her cooking would be great too!

  
Tom walked over to the duo and held the tray out. On the tray was a baker’s dozen of pink, strawberry Macarons. Alongside the Macarons sat four golden, glazed Croissants.

  
“Marinette had made these this morning. Since you want to try some sweet treats, why not you try these.” Tom held the tray to the blonde with a smile. “Marinette is a marvelous cook.”

  
Marinette watched as Adrien reached onto the plate and grabbed a Macaron. She wanted to grab the macaron, make up an excuse as to why he couldn’t try it, and get rid of them all – but she couldn’t move. She could only watch in tense silence as he took a bite.

  
She let out the breathe that she was holding as a big smile spread across his face. There was a special little glow in his eyes the next time he looked at her.

  
“These are delicious Marinette!” He simply said before finishing off the Macaron. Marinette could’ve sworn she’d died and gone to heaven! “Did you make the Croissants too?” He asked. Marinette was shocked silent and could only nod in response.

  
“Try one, dear!” Sabine smiled to him, and motioned to the Croissants with one of her petite, slender hands. Adrien happily grabbed the one closest to him and couldn’t stop the moan as the delectable pastry touched his tongue.

  
“Marinette! These taste like they were made by a professional!” He cheered. The admiration he felt for this girl knew no bounds. And he realized, friendship included.

It was a complete shock when he felt a strange feeling in his chest. This feeling was of him wanting to be the reason that smile crossed her face. This feeling wanted him to make her smile always and never feel sad.

This feeling made him want to KISS her. Adrien didn’t know what to call this feeling but it was nice… warm…

  
Adrien was called out of his thoughts by the kind girl's voice.

  
“Well, when raised and taught by the best, I hope my food tastes as good as theirs one day.” Marinette looked at her parents, the pride of having them as her family was evident at a glance. Adrien could easily see the love this family had for each other, he hoped to be included in this kindness one day with a family of his own.

  
Tom and Sabine continued to pamper the now-dry duo with treats and stories. And as if only a second passed, it was hours later and the storm had long-since passed.

  
Adrien’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was probably Nathalie with her “Where are you? I’m coming to get you now” as usual, he tried to ignore it but Marinette must have heard it because a small frown fell on her face.

  
“You should probably get home now, we don’t want to worry your father too much.” She mumbled. Adrien wanted nothing more than to stay with her and make that frown go away by any means possible. But he knew he couldn’t. So instead he stood up and said goodbye to her parents.

  
As he turned around, he noticed Marinette was holding the umbrella he gave her on the day he first met. Marinette must’ve been getting a fever because of the rain, her cheeks were really red.

  
“He-here Adrien. Y-your umbrella from that day you met m- I mean w-we met. You probably want it back. Th-thanks for everything.” She stumbled out and held the umbrella out to him, one hand on both sides to hold it up sideways to him.

  
An idea that sounded really great struck Adrien, and without thought he put it into action.

  
He quickly dropped his head down, being a whole head's height taller than her was making this slightly more difficult than it should be. And he kissed her.

  
He put his lips on hers and magic seemed to burst from that point of contact. He felt warmth fill his heart and he wanted to keep kissing her forever. Her lips were soft and tasted slightly like cookies. But with as nice as it was, it had to end too. After a few seconds he slowly pulled away, he glanced to her parents and saw Tom hand a smirking Sabine what looked like 20 Euros. He looked back to the short bluenette and began to speak.

  
“Let’s just say I forgot it Mari, it gives me a reason to keep coming back.” And he raced out of the bakery. Both of the teens faces were equally red and burning. Adrien felt so happy that he kissed her. It wasn’t just because of how it felt, but also because how HE felt. He thought that those feelings were just because of her being a friend, but them spending time in the bakery solidified it.

  
Adrien Agreste had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


End file.
